


Your Summer Dream

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Wing Kink, underwater for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @gabriel-monthly-challenge aesthetic prompt and for @gabriel-spn-bingo squares ‘striptease’ & ‘wing kink’----------------Sam sighed and leaned back away from the laptop. He was getting tired and stumped, and also a little annoyed at Dean. It was supposed to be a simple hunt, and honestly all the signs had read werewolf, but they hadn’t found one and there were too many other markers that were confusing the identification. Dean was out trying to track the creature, but it hadn’t attacked two nights running.“Looks like you could use a break.” Sam looked up sharply but didn’t jump as far as he would have. He knew Gabriel’s voice by now. He’d been visiting frequently enough.He shrugged and nudged the computer a little. “Can’t figure out what it is.” He gave a hopeful look over to Gabriel, but didn’t directly ask. That tended to mean no answer if he did.





	Your Summer Dream

Sam sighed and leaned back away from the laptop. He was getting tired and stumped, and also a little annoyed at Dean. It was supposed to be a simple hunt, and honestly all the signs had read werewolf, but they hadn’t found one and there were too many other markers that were confusing the identification. Dean was out trying to track the creature, but it hadn’t attacked two nights running.

“Looks like you could use a break.” Sam looked up sharply but didn’t jump as far as he would have. He knew Gabriel’s voice by now. He’d been visiting frequently enough.

He shrugged and nudged the computer a little. “Can’t figure out what it is.” He gave a hopeful look over to Gabriel, but didn’t directly ask. That tended to mean no answer if he did.

Gabriel laughed, knowing that look. “Yeah yeah.” He tapped the laptop. “You were right the first time. He’s just not dumb is all.”

“Great! Thanks.” Sam dug around in his pocket for his phone, but a hand took it before he could even begin to call. “Hey! Give that back!”

Gabriel set it on the table and shook his head. “Nah. I’m gonna borrow you for five minutes first.” He reached out and a second later Sam found himself sitting on a bench at a boardwalk.

“The hell. Gabriel!” Sam stood up angrily. “If it’s a werewolf Dean needs to know!”

Gabriel shrugged. “I wasn’t lying about five minutes.” He wiggled his fingers. “Archangel, remember?” He grinned up at Sam and gestured towards the rides and booths. “Come on, live a little.”

Sam simply deflated. It was unfortunately a compelling argument even as simple as it was. Gabriel was enough their friend that he wouldn’t leave Dean high and dry so even if he lied about the five minutes he’d do something to help. It was a gorgeous day here, sunny and warm yet with a faintly cool breeze coming in off the ocean. All they had been doing lately is hunt after hunt, and even with Gabriel helping out on occasion they were still swamped. He hadn’t had a real break in awhile. He sighed, giving in. “Yeah alright.”

Gabriel’s smile was bright as he snagged Sam’s hand to haul him into the sea of people. “Let’s have some fun!” Sam couldn’t help but smile back. Gabriel’s cheerfulness was infectious.

It didn’t take long before Sam was tired again. The quick rush of being in a new place had gotten him through a couple of booths and some ice cream, but Gabriel wasn’t an easy person to keep up with. He trailed along behind nonetheless, honestly finding it more entertaining to watch him than actually participate in the carnival games. One of the games was near the edge of the boardwalk, and he was staring off to the beach, wishing a bit there wasn’t quite so many people.

A grey and white plush dog was suddenly thrust in his field of view. “Puppy for your thoughts?”

Sam smirked and took the plush from Gabriel. It was actually pretty cute. He rolled the dog around in his hands, finding the eyes brown rather than the blue huskies came with. “The sand would be nice, but,” He shrugged. “I’m tired of people.”

Gabriel grinned and snagged his hand again, and this time his shoes sunk slightly into bright yellow-white sand. “How about here?”

Sam took a moment to take in the view. The sand was clean and empty of people, curved into a large cove of clear water. Just past the sand was simply trees and the only building to speak of in sight was a small lean-to with a large net hammock hanging in it. “Uh. Wow.”

Gabriel grinned cheerfully. “I know right? I found this ages ago and made it mine. No one can find it but me.”

That would have been more ominous if Sam didn’t know Gabriel. Well, it still was a little creepy, but a part of Sam trusted him so he’d just go with it. “It’s beautiful.” Sam walked close to the edge of the water and settled into the sand, looking out at the water. He could smell the salt air as the breeze ruffled his hair. He looked over to Gabriel and patted the spot next to him invitingly.

Gabriel hadn’t moved and was staring at him softly. He shook off whatever had gotten into him and the cheerful smile was back as he settled onto the sand next to Sam. He gestured towards the water. “Did you want to go swimming?”

“I didn’t exactly bring a bathing suit.” Sam tugged idly on his shirt to underscore his point.

The cheer slipped into something predatory as Gabriel stood back up. “There’s literally no one here. Who says we need clothes?” He started peeling layers as he beelined to the water, letting Sam only have the barest peek at his ass before he was submerged in the water. Sam was pretty sure if he stood up he could see more even now, the water was so clear.

He stared at the grinning Gabriel, wondering if he really realized how cute he was. Probably in the way a cat realized he was cute, but not the way Sam thought of him. Even his butt curved nicely into the muscles of his back. Sam could feel himself reddening, but he pretended it was the sun. He was pretty sure he needed to make a decision or Gabriel might do it for him.

Sam unfolded himself, slowly standing. If naked was what Gabriel wanted, he’d have to suffer for it. He kept his eyes on Gabriel as he worked at the buttons on his shirt. He could see Gabriel lick his lips, almost nervously, his eyes skipping from his hands to his face and back. Sam very slowly smiled, fairly certain he was giving Gabriel more than he expected but exactly what he wanted. He did it slowly, purposefully. The flannel was left in a heap to the side as he stretched, tugging his t shirt along his chest. Once it was past his face he could see Gabriel had sunk just a little lower into the water as if he was hiding something, or looking to cool off a bit more, his eyes glued to him and his face full of concentration and maybe a touch of awe. Sam couldn’t help the quick grin as he reached down to the button on his pants, pausing as if having second thoughts. Not that it wasn’t obvious he was playing now, with the wide smile he couldn’t hide.

He could see Gabriel grin now in answer, likely realizing he was hassling him. He let out a whistle and splashed water his way. “Come on! Don’t stop now!”

Sam had every intention of continuing, but he was going to do it at his own pace. He had liked that soft look Gabriel had been giving him a moment ago. He carefully undid the button and zipper, sneaking glances back out to his audience of one. The grin had softened again, his eyes full of interest. Good. He stopped his work on his pants and knelt to a knee to quickly untie his boots. 

He could hear a chuckle from the ocean with a cry of “Tease!” He stood back up and toed his boots off, purposefully snagging his socks by lifting his leg back rather than across. It stretched his chest taught again and made his pants open just a little more, letting his underwear peek out. Tease indeed. He turned to straighten his shoes in the sand, making sure he nonchalantly turned his back to Gabriel.

It was a lot less nonchalant as he stood to shimmy off his pants, leaning back over to tug the pants from his legs and fold them for the pile. He peeked, and Gabriel was nearly submerged completely under water and maybe just slightly pinker, though that last bit could be wishful thinking.

He took a moment to take a long breath, trying to calm his own reactions. He was having far too much fun teasing Gabriel like this, that was for sure. He slowly and carefully slid his boxers off, dropping them on top of the clothing pile. He turned and jogged for the water, executing a near perfect dive into the cool ocean. It honestly felt wonderful, the water wrapped around him softly. Even with Gabriel just a few feet away he couldn’t help but finally relax, letting the last weeks of work float away.

Sam surfaced and ran a hand through his hair, getting it out of his eyes. He finally met Gabriel’s gaze, and it looked like he had been staring in his general direction ever since he had dove under water. He couldn’t help a small grin. “What?”

Gabriel slowly raised his eyebrows and gilded towards where he stood. “I think that should be my question.” He looked up at Sam from where he floated, nearly touching. “I’m normally the flirt.”

Sam shrugged with a small grin. “I’m not allowed to?”

Gabriel got his feet under him and stood, sidling up next to Sam. “Yes, but you,” He lightly touched his chest. “You don’t do it to just anyone.” As Sam turned redder, Gabriel’s grin grew wider. He was found out. Gabriel stepped even closer, skin touching skin. “How far you willing to take this?”

Sam took a half-step back, out of pure panic more than anything. He logically knew something like this would probably happen from him hassling the archangel, but he really and truly hadn’t been prepared. But at his step away, the soft slyness started to fade from Gabriel’s eyes. That wouldn’t do. He steeled his resolve and leaned forward, stealing a small kiss. He grinned and turned to dive into the water again, swimming a few strokes out and checking if he was being chased.

Gabriel stood a moment in confusion, but a wide grin broke out across his face. Sam didn’t watch any longer knowing he’d be giving chase shortly. He dove, seeing how far down he could get. It was gorgeous under the water he quickly realized, clear to the ground, a small reef at the edge of the cove. He unintentionally slowed at the sight, which meant he quickly felt arms wrap around his waist.

“ _Too easy._ ” Sam looked down to a grinning Gabriel. That was a pretty cool trick. “ _No trick, archangel, remember?_ ” Gabriel tapped the side of his head.

Sam thought particularly at Gabriel with his own smile. “ _And that’s why I suddenly don’t need to breathe either?_ ”

“ _Bingo!_ ” Gabriel tapped his nose. He gestured towards the reef below. “ _Wanna explore?_ ”

It was weird hearing him without listening, but Sam rolled with it. They’ve dealt with worse. He nodded and started towards the colorful coral smoothly. They didn’t get to swim often, but it was a skill he had enjoyed learning. He slowed to a stop near the fish, who didn’t seem as afraid of him as they probably should have been. Also he wasn’t naturally floating up, so likely Gabriel had a lot to do with what was going on down here. 

He turned to smile and offer a thanks, but stopped short. Gabriel was floating weightless, of course, but he looked more angelic than trickster. Even the way the sun hit the water caught his floating hair, turning it a shade of gold. The only thing missing were the wings.

The grin Gabriel gave worked the edge off some of his awe as it was far less angelic. “ _You should see yourself, hotstuff._ ” The grin softened. “ _A rival to Eros. The greeks knew their sexy bodies._ ” He winked and floated closer effortlessly. “ _As for wings…_ ”

Sam stared as the water around them darkened with six looming shapes. It was only a glance before they disappeared. He protested the loss, even more curious now than before. He swam around Gabriel, as if he was looking where they went. Also he wasn’t going to lie, he liked the look of Gabriel suspended in the water the way he was and the way the light played across his skin. 

When he got back around to the front, he found Gabriel giving him a very hard considering look. He erased the distance between them, running a hand across Sam’s chest. “ _You think loud, you know that?_ ” His eyes skittered down, then back up to Sam’s with a grin. “ _Also hard to hide_ that _without clothes._ ”

Sam twitched an eyebrow and looked down at Gabriel’s partial hardness too. “ _I can say the same._ ”

Gabriel laughed, the echo of something like crystal or bells lingering in Sam’s head. “ _You’re bold today._ ” He wiggled his eyebrows. “ _I like._ ”

Sam shrugged and reached out, pulling Gabriel to him. He kissed him softly, an odd feeling in the water. He normally wasn’t so bold because he wasn’t sure with Gabriel just how interested he was. Oh sure, sex was likely always on the table if he believed the flirting, but he always kind of fancied something more. At the same time, if all he wanted was a fling then maybe here, where he wouldn’t be reminded every day of what he had been allowed to have.

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss, his eyes a soft amber. “ _That’s a lot to lay on a guy there, Samshine. But,_ ” He lightly ran a hand through Sam’s hair. “ _You’re not just a fling. I honest to heaven like you._ ”

Sam had the decency to blush. “ _Do you normally hear me that well?_ ” He hadn’t meant for his melancholy to leak like that.

Gabriel grinned, but shook his head. “ _Promise, it’s just now so we can talk. We can go to shore if it bothers you._ ” Gabriel turned towards the direction of the sand, but Sam turned him back and lightly thumped their foreheads together.

Sam tried to concentrate on the things that were going through his head, impressions of weightless entanglement, touches and pleasure. Being underwater gave him ideas and he was curious if they were possible. There were also echoes of what might be his wings hidden in there. He couldn’t help it, he was curious after that peek.

He felt Gabriel’s laughter echo in his mind again as he felt his lips on his. This kiss was rougher and full of promise. “ _You get to help fix them when we’re done._ ” The six massive forms appeared again, solidifying into the shapes of wings. Sam unintentionally broke the kiss to stare, the sunlight shining against them gold, the pockets of shadow echoing blue nebula. So ethereal yet so very solid, the water currents caused the feathers to shift lazily. Absolutely gorgeous. Fingers tugging on his hair brought his attention back to Gabriel, who gave him a teasing grin. “ _Thanks for that._ ”

Sam grinned back, broadcasting clearly he was going to touch them. Gabriel didn’t stop him, if anything he pulled his wings a bit closer for Sam to reach. His fingers sunk into the soft, wet feathers, a tingling sensation echoing up his arms. He readjusted his touch, but the teasing prickle of nerve endings didn’t go away. He did however get a slight shiver from the angel next to him. He looked down at Gabriel’s grin, bright interested eyes meeting his. No wonder there wasn’t much argument. He stole another kiss, this one Gabriel opening up to, letting Sam explore his mouth.

His fingers readjusted their grip, eliciting another shiver. This time seemed to spark something in Gabriel, his hands suddenly wandering, touching as much as he could reach. Sam disentangled his hands from the set he had grabbed and reburied them into Gabriel’s lowest set, carefully using them to tug him against him. The tug got the biggest shiver, hands stilling for a moment. He tugged again, this time getting an almost purred moan echo in his head with the trailing ends of what he assumed was the pleasure Gabriel was feeling. No wonder he liked it, and Sam was quickly learning mental feedback was amazing.

A faint laugh accompanied that thought. “ _I was trying to tone that down. Don’t want this to finish too fast._ ” Gabriel’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling their hips tight together. He dug his own hands into Sam’s hair, moving his kiss to nibble on his neck. Sam ground his hips against Gabriel’s, their erections sliding together in the water. Sam dug his fingers in, pulling rougher than he meant to. Gabriel just felt so good.

Gabriel pulled his wings in around them, running the tingling sensation all along Sam’s body. Sam gave his own shiver at the near electrical tingles running through him. The mental connection was barely leaking, but Sam could feel the echo of pleasure when his spiked. He shifted his hold, finding the musculature underneath the layers of feathers. There it was, a low rumbling moan came across from the angel in his arms.

Gabriel’s hands shifted lower, pulling Sam’s hips hard against his own. He rolled hard and rough in a way Sam was sure should have hurt considering the salt water, but instead it was like an added caress on top of the heavy friction. The top set of wings shifted through the water, pushing Gabriel higher on Sam, allowing him better reach to kiss roughly and invade Sam’s mouth.

The water added a sensual layer, but there was nothing to push against, nothing for support. If Gabriel wasn’t holding on there wasn’t much in the way of friction. It had been teasingly pleasurable but now it was just frustrating. Sam felt a grin against his lips before finding himself flat on his back on a towel on the beach. Gabriel’s weight settled on his hips, the blessed friction he wanted there. He didn’t move at first, admiring Gabriel’s wings in the direct sunlight as they stretched and shook off excess water above him. He couldn’t help the slight laugh as he wiped his face of errant droplets.

“You promised to help fix them when we’re done.” Gabriel leaned forward to kiss him again. “They need a good grooming by your hands.”

Sam ran his fingers through the feathers he could reach, settling them a bit straighter after the ruffling they got from the water. Gabriel softly shifted, allowing Sam better access. The shifting also rubbed them together, so he instead dug his fingers in again, knowing now how much Gabriel enjoyed it. Sam could hear Gabriel softly moan against his lips, yet he could still faintly hear it in his mind. He wasn’t going to complain if Gabriel wanted to keep the mental feedback of pleasure, it felt wonderful.

Gabriel ran his hand between them, his fingers trailing along skin. They settled on their erections, rubbing them together with one long stroke. Sam’s hips bucked up into his grip, his fingers tightening in Gabriel’s wings. Something slick and wet started to coat them, letting them slide so sublimely. Gabriel slowed his hand, lifting an eyebrow at Sam’s quiet protests. “This I could have done in the water. You wanted friction.”

He lifted himself just enough to settle Sam’s head at his entrance. Sam’s beginning protest was cut short by Gabriel sinking down just a little bit with a grin. “Archangel, remember?” He purposefully sunk down a bit further, slowly. “Only reason it’s so hard,” He let out a small breathy laugh, “is because it feels so _good_.” His eyes fluttered closed with a soft exhale as he settled against Sam’s hips. “Just like that.”

Sam had let go of Gabriel’s wings in his initial panic, though he knew he shouldn’t have worried. If there was anything he was sure Gabriel knew how to do, it was sex. He reached out to run his fingers through as many feathers as possible, fingers dancing along the tops of his wings. Gabriel shivered and tightened around him so Sam knew he was doing it right. It was definitely new territory for him, and with what little logic of his remained, figured that probably wings had been a long while for Gabriel too.

In likely retaliation, Gabriel shifted his weight back, sinking himself just that last little bit further and rolling his hips. Sam’s fingers stuttered in their movements, so he decided to dig into the closest pair and hold on. Gabriel swept those forward, letting them brush along his arms and shoulders, leaving trails of nerve endings alight. Sam rolled his hips up to meet his, seeking the friction that had been promised.

Sam watched as Gabriel began to move, every new movement sending shivers of pleasure through him. He found watching the wash of pleasure across Gabriel’s face, the way his wings spread at the upstroke, his every movement beautifully fascinating. The build of warmth was perfectly languid, matching pace with the slow rise and fall of Gabriel’s hips. He tugged down, pulling Gabriel down for a kiss. It allowed him to shift his hold in his wings, closer to the joint in his back, effectively trapping the angel in his arms. Well, not really trapped, because as Gabriel loved to remind him, he was an archangel after all. Sam shifted his legs up, giving him the leverage to push up into Gabriel at his own pace.

Gabriel dug his hands into Sam’s hair and buried his face into his shoulder. He nipped when he had the wherewithal to do so, but Sam mostly felt soft breaths skate across his collarbone. He pushed hard up into him, relishing every moan and tremble he earned. He pushed harder and faster, Gabriel meeting his thrusts with his own. He untangled one hand from his wings to reach down and stroke him, trying to bring him over the edge with him. He was so close and what little escaped into his mind he was sure Gabriel was too. It wasn’t long before he felt his muscles tighten, warmth spreading into his hand. He rode the waves of spasms, finding his release deep in Gabriel.

Sam kept his grip tight and buried his face in Gabriel’s hair. He smelled of the ocean water, though there was a faint trace of ozone trickling through. He loved it, he loved the feel of his weight on top of him, his skin against his, the feel of his fingers buried in his feathers. His.

“Yes.” The word caressed Sam’s skin and mind, and he knew Gabriel meant it. He pressed his lips to his hair, tightening his arm around him. He didn’t want to let go, but the euphoria was fading just enough to register how sweaty and sticky they were. Gabriel let out a long shiver that echoed all the way out to his wings as he stretched them wide. He stole a kiss and the sticky vanished. He grinned. “Can’t fix the sweat, but I make for great suntan lotion.”

Sam sat up slowly, keeping Gabriel in his lap. He certainly didn’t feel burnt and they had been out here long enough. “Thanks.” He stole another kiss because he could with a grin. He let his fingers ildy trail through Gabriel’s feathers again.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood. “Come on, if you want to touch them so bad you might as well fix them.” Gabriel spread his wings wide, pulling his bottom two forward so Sam could easily reach the first set. Sam lightly brushed his fingers across the drying feathers, finding the play of light brought out deep nebulas of golden stars buried in shades of blue. He carefully began straightening them, starting at the shoulders and working outward. Every once in awhile he’d lightly tease a loose underfeather out. The first one had him nervous, but Gabriel had just laughed. “It’s a bit like hair. Sometimes it just comes out or breaks. Worry if it’s a big one.”

As he slowly worked them even, he wondered if the tugging was a bit like pulling hair. Which would make sense considering it looked like it felt good like scratches now, and felt _very_ good during sex. He smiled a bit at himself as he had to reach up the further out he got. He lightly tugged on the wing he was working through when he found the top out of reach. “I’m tall, but not that tall.”

“Hm? Ah, sorry.” Gabriel lazily shifted his wing lower for better access. He certainly seemed to be enjoying it. Probably was only standing because the wings would be in the sand otherwise. Sam lightly kissed the part he was working on, which netted him a tremble all along the wing. “Pretty sure you don’t want to start that, at least not until you’re done.” The smaller inner wings shifted almost impatiently.

Sam laughed and kept working, loving the way the feathers felt. They still tingled slightly even now, but he was getting used to the feel. It didn’t take long before he tapped on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Your biggest are done.”

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly before flexing them a bit. He grinned up at Sam. “Perfect.” He pulled them in, and then a sort of mind bending _in_ , which left the two smallest. Sam lightly touched Gabriel’s back where the biggest pair had been. Gabriel leaned into the touch and looked up at Sam. “What’s up, buttercup?”

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Sam stared a moment more before moving on to the next set. “I guess I thought it was all or nothing.”

Gabriel shook his head, stretching out the next set of wings for Sam to reach. “The bottom two are mostly ornamental, to be honest. A mark of my status as archangel. I really only need the big ones to fly.” He sighed softly in pleasure as Sam kept grooming. “Still feels good though.”

It didn’t take too much longer before Sam had worked through the remaining wings and was left with a puddle of archangel. Gabriel settled against him with a sigh. “That was wonderful. Hadn’t had someone do that in _ages_.” He pushed him a little towards the lean-to. “Lay down.”

Sam settled into the hammock, the netting cradling him nicely. It was a bit awkward at first as Gabriel climbed in, but he fit perfectly nestled against his chest. A breeze kicked up, pushing the hammock into a calm, slow swing. Sam smiled down at the lazy smirk on Gabriel’s face. He lightly began running his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

Gabriel nearly purred at the attention. “Welcome.” His fingers trailed along what skin he could reach, another soft pattern to help relax Sam. “Should be thanking you.”

Sam shook his head, finding the beginnings of sleep in his relaxation. “You gave me what I want.”

“What’s that?” Gabriel went still, though Sam didn’t fully notice. He was too lost in the perfect relaxation Gabriel had given him.

“You.” Sam softly sighed, nearly asleep. “Love you.”

It was soft against his skin, but Sam was sure he heard a, “Love you too,” before he fell deep asleep.

\-----

Sam woke with a start at a shove to his shoulder. “What the hell man, sleeping on the job?” Dean shook his head as he tossed his bag onto the bed. 

Sam blinked up at him, disoriented, before glancing at his computer’s clock. Five minutes, just like Gabriel said. At least there was that. “It’s a werewolf, he’s just being smart about it.”

“Thanks.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Are you… tan? And why does it smell like salt water in here?”

Sam didn’t answer, instead staring at the plush pup sitting on top of a downy nebula. He couldn’t help his soft smile at the sight. He didn’t care if Dean would eventually yell at him, Gabriel was worth it.


End file.
